


Your Sweet Russian Roulette

by coeurdargent



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Non Despair AU, aka its hpa but no death???, tagging is hard, theres a nameless and vague female character for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurdargent/pseuds/coeurdargent
Summary: Every compliment was the pull of the trigger, and the soft click was reality setting in, reminding each other that it was nothing but lies.Ouma didn't notice when the gun exploded with a loud boom, pressed against his head, but he knew he couldn't lie about it anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idaate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaate/gifts).



> i havent written a fanfic since 2012 and i know very little about how to write either of these characters but i wanted to write something for someone so!! i tried,,  
> im so much better at angst rip

Ouma was a liar, and a good one at that. He could lie about anything and never get caught-- even he couldn't tell if what he was saying was a lie or not at first. It was especially hard to tell whenever he lied to Saihara. For a detective, the boy couldn't seem to tell when Ouma was lying through his teeth, which just made teasing him all the more fun.

Stretching, Ouma arched his back until his head was practically on the desk behind him. He stared up at the face staring him down and if looks could kill he'd be struck dead. "Don't stare at me like that, Saihara-chan~ It’s rude to stare you know."

 

“You’re on my desk.” It was blunt and very matter-of-fact, a tone that only made teasing him more fun. Ouma found a sort of pride in being able to break Saihara even just for a short while.

 

“I wanted to see what it looks like to be under you~ Gives me a great view of your cute face!”

 

Silence quickly followed Ouma’s voice, a heartbeat in his ear drowning out the quickened and shaky breath Saihara managed. He laughed, which earned him a confused look from Saihara, his head tilting slightly.

 

“That was a lie. I am a liar, after all.”

 

The light blush on Saihara’s cheeks faded as he stood up, avoiding Ouma’s searing gaze. “...I have to get going.”

 

And as he walked away, Ouma couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away.

 

\-----

 

Every day after that, he found a new way to tease the detective. Ouma practically showered the boy in compliments, ranging from his appearance, his personality and even things like his voice or his body language. It never ceased to cause the quiet boy to grow flustered no matter how many times it ended up being a lie.

 

But he wasn’t the only one getting embarrassed from the lies.

 

He was fooling himself, it was just how he played along with the lies-- that’s what Ouma told himself whenever he felt his own cheeks grow warm and his body tense as he watched Saihara’s reaction, drinking in how cute he really was. His eyes were immediately drawn to his lips, which seemed to quiver, likely from being so nervous. After that it was the light blush on his cheeks, which he felt a sense of pride in knowing that he caused it and no one else. Finally, it was his eyes-- well, it was more like his eye. He never noticed it before, but for someone so stoic, Saihara gave a lot away when you looked into his eyes. His nervousness, his happiness…

 

And when Ouma laughed and told him everything he had said was nothing more than a lie, he could spot sadness for a split second before Saihara excused himself. Everytime, without fail, he felt his chest tighten, something he’s never really felt before. 

 

He was just too good at lying. Even his own body was fooled into believing what he said, that Saihara’s reaction wasn’t based entirely on lies.

 

But things got worse. It didn’t stop at compliments-- Ouma began touching Saihara. Things like holding his hand, hugging him or brushing up against him whenever they walked next to each other in the hallways. Saihara always tensed up, relaxing into the touch only moments before Ouma pulled away and revealed his trick. Once while he was hugging Saihara, he stood up on the tip of his toes and kissed his cheek down to his neck, which gave him his favourite reaction. Even after Ouma let go, Saihara’s cheeks remained a dark red as he rushed out of the room with a quick excuse that he had to use the bathroom. Part of Ouma wanted to follow him-- obviously so he could continue to rile up the quieter boy.

 

It was getting harder and harder for him to even believe his excuses.

 

\-----

 

No matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t find a reasonable explanation for why he felt so jealous. Today, nothing he did seemed to phase Saihara, which in itself made him uneasy-- and what he was forced to watch wasn’t helping. Their teacher left, he didn’t really pay attention long enough to figure out why, but they were all on their own now. The chitter chatter of students surrounded him as he turned around to look at Saihara, hoping to find something that would elicit a reaction. 

 

Much to his disappointment, he wasn’t the only one with the idea of embarrassing him. 

 

His stomach churned as he watched Saihara blush the same colour he did whenever it was him. Some girl was practically draping herself over him, whispering in his ear with a sly expression. It caused him to squirm in his seat, a permanent scowl on his face as he watched how Saihara seemed to fall quiet, made speechless by her advances. 

 

“Grooooss~! Get a room, Saihara-chan! I think I’m gonna throw up watching you two!”

 

“Ouma-kun…”

 

Sticking out his tongue, he stood up, slamming his hands on his desk as if to inform everyone in the room that he was preparing to leave. For a moment, he opened his mouth to respond to Saihara, feeling a warmth in his chest that spread throughout his body, blocking the words in his throat.

 

Wordlessly he left, not daring to look back at Saihara.

 

\-----

 

Somewhere along the way, Ouma decided that those expressions Saihara made, the quiver of his lip, the blush on his cheeks and the shine in his eyes...they belonged to him and only him. This was more than just a game to him now...he knew that he lost the game long ago.

 

It had been a game of Russian Roulette, only one of them could win. Saihara won without even realizing he was playing, he didn’t even have to load the gun.

 

Every compliment was the pull of the trigger, and the soft click was reality setting in, reminding each other that it was nothing but lies.

Ouma didn't notice when the gun exploded with a loud boom, pressed against his head, but he knew he couldn't lie about it anymore. 

 

He was surely in love with Saihara.

 

\-----

 

“Saihara-chan~! I have something to tell you after class, ok? So don’t go leaving until I’m done with you!”

 

Saihara offered nothing more than a silent not, but that was enough. It was a lot more than enough. Ouma couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting throughout class, acting like a love sick schoolgirl. Perhaps it seemed very unlike him, but he couldn’t wait to tell the other boy about how he felt.

 

It would mean Saihara was his and only his.

 

Class felt like an eternity, never ending as he glanced over his shoulder to get a quick look at Saihara. It was really the only thing that kept him from losing his mind as he waited for class to end.

 

And when it did, he didn’t waste a single second. He turned to face Saihara, gripping his wrists and pulling him down to around his height. He really wasn’t very nervous, and Saihara seemed as normal as ever, barely flinching at Ouma’s actions. It seemed like he just got used to it all, knowing it’ll all lead to a lie.

 

Boy, was Saihara in for a surprise.

 

He held onto Saihara until he knew they were alone-- not that he would mind if the whole world watched him confess. They’d know that Saihara belonged to him, that no one else could have him. But, he wanted Saihara’s reaction to only be seen by his eyes, knowing that he caused it and that it was meant for him and only him.

 

“Wanna know a secret, Saihara-chan~?”

 

“What is it, Ouma-kun--”

 

Without warning he was pulled closer to Ouma, their lips forcefully pushed together into a kiss. It didn’t last long, in fact it was over about as quickly as it began, but even when he pulled away Ouma left only a small distance in between their lips.

 

“I love you, Saihara-chaaaaan~”

 

“It…this isn’t something you should go around lying about, Ouma-kun.”

 

“And it isn’t something you should make assumptions about~ I confess my feelings and this is what I get? I’m so hurt~”

 

He released his grip on one of Saihara’s wrists only to lift his hand to his forehead, hovering there for a moment before giving him a gentle flick which caused Saihara to flinch slightly.

 

This was even better than any reaction he received before. Saihara’s quivering lips were close to his own, seemingly prepared for impact. His cheeks radiated warmth that only made Ouma want to touch them. And his eyes...the feelings flickering in them were some he’d never seen before.

 

“You’re so cute, Saihara-chan~ This side of you, all embarrassed and relaxed...make sure no one but me gets to see you like this, ok~ You’re all mine!”

 

Unable to process whether this was all really happening, all he could do was nod dumbly as Ouma swooped in for another kiss, ready to feel Saihara kiss back.

 

This boy was his, and would only ever be his.


End file.
